


Come Dance With Me

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary A-Z Challenge & LoT_Fans Happy Prompts [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sara needs some help with her waltz. Leonard is there to show her how it's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: [LoT_Fans Happy Prompt](http://lot-fans.livejournal.com/23126.html): Slow Dance & [Captain Canary A-Z Challenge Prompt](http://freyreh.tumblr.com/post/144741549665/hello-legends-fans-so-this-is-my-captain-canary): Dance

Leonard was about to walk past one of the storage rooms when he thought he heard Sara arguing with Gideon. He paused and backtracked so he could peek into the room. The sight that greeted him made him want to laugh, but he restrained himself.

Gideon had projected footprints with arrows on the floor and Sara was trying to navigate them, while trying, and failing, to hold her arms in a ballroom dancer's pose.

"I'm telling you that this doesn't make any sense," Sara huffed in frustration. 

"If you would turn your attention to the monitor you could see what you should be doing," Gideon reprimanded. If a computer could sound frustrated, Gideon did.

"That's because what's on the monitor and what's on the floor don't seem to match," Sara protested.

"Perhaps that's because a waltz is meant to be done with two people," Leonard said, announcing his presence.

Sara spun around, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment at being caught.

"What's all this?" Leonard asked, stepping into the room.

"It's none of your business," Sara said, bristling. 

"Miss Lance was attempting to learn how to waltz," Gideon supplied. 

"Rat!" Sara yelled at the ceiling. 

"You did not say that I was not to tell anyone," Gideon simply stated. 

Sara sighed. "You gonna make fun of me now?"

"Why would I do that?" Leonard asked.

"Because I'm trying to learn how to dance on my own," she reminded him.

"I thought you liked to dance," Leonard said.

"Club dancing I can do," Sara pointed out. "Get me on the dance floor in a crowded club and I'm good to go. I can sway my hips with the best of them. That goes for slow dancing, too. I'm all for swaying together, bodies pressed close, my arms around someone's neck and his, or hers, around my waist. But ask me to do a formal dance and I've got two left feet."

"I thought you danced with Rip at that cult's party," Leonard said, drawing closer.

"He insisted," Sara said. "He practically had to drag me around the dance floor."

Leonard considered her position and then requested, "Gideon, get rid of the floor pattern and cue up some of Ol Blue Eyes' Greatest Hits; start with _Come Dance With Me_." He held out a hand to Sara and when she took it, he brought her into a proper waltz stance - her right hand in his left, her left hand on his shoulder, his right hand on her waist.

"A basic waltz is a simple one-two-three count," Leonard explained as the song began to play. Sara started to move, but Leonard's hand on her waist squeezed to keep her in place as he glared at her. "Let me finish," he reprimanded.

"Sorry," Sara apologized. "The music started so I thought we were dancing."

"We will be," Leonard promised. "And I'll be leading. I know you like to be in control, but in a proper waltz, the man leads. Pay attention to what my hand on your hip is doing. I'll help guide your movement with that hand."

"Got it," Sara said. 

"Now, as I was saying, it's a one-two-three count. We'll start with a simple box step. You'll take one step back with your right foot, one step to the left and then bring your right foot over to where your left one is. Then forward with your left, side with your right, close. Repeat."

"Okay, I've got it," Sara said, nodding, looking down at their feet. 

Leonard moved his hand from her waist and lifted her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his. "Keep your eyes on mine," he said, replacing his hand.

With a slight pressure on her waist, Leonard took a step forward and Sara stepped back, moving with him. He continued to lead them through several steps, feeling Sara relax more with each repetition.

"Ready for the next part?" he asked as the next song started.

"What's that?" Sara nervously asked.

"We're going to turn slowly as we move to the next step," he informed her. "Just follow my lead, you're doing great."

They made several slow loops around the room, enjoying the now-easy movement and Sinatra's crooning voice. 

"How'd you learn to do this?" Sara asked when Leonard brought them back down to a non-traveling box step.

"When Lisa was in high school, she decided that she wanted to be a dancer. Anything the community center was offering; she wanted to learn. She took ballet, tap, and ballroom dancing; which she convinced me to do with her."

"You're a good big brother," Sara said. 

"I realized the benefit of having a dancer's agility while on a heist," Leonard continued. "Being able to blend in with the upper crust of society at a gala comes in handy. The dance floor is a great place to scope out a room."

"There's the thief I know," Sara said, laughing. "That's also why Rip wanted to dance at that party. We needed to subtly check out the hired muscle and try to figure out where the secret meeting was being held."

"I'm surprised the League didn't have mandatory dance lessons for undercover work," Leonard said.

"We didn't do undercover work," Sara said. "We slipped in under the cover of night and made our kills. Sometimes we had to fight and kill a bodyguard, too."

"Watching you fight is like watching a dance," Leonard confessed, quietly.

Sara smiled. "Aww, thanks." 

Uncomfortable after talking so intimately, Leonard said, "Twirl."

"What?" Sara blurted out before she was spinning away from Leonard tethered to him only by her hand, which he used to reel her back in. She crashed against his chest before he reset their form. "What was that for?"

"Thought you were ready for a trick or two," he said.

"A little more warning next time would be nice," Sara said.

"Would you like to try a dip?" he asked, conceding to her request.

"Sure, why not?" Sara answered.

Leonard tightened the grip on her hand as he dipped her, leaning over her to support her back before pulling her back up, their chests pressed together. 

"I like this better," Sara said, placing Leonard's left hand on her hip as she wound her arms around his neck, keeping her body pressed against his. 

"This isn't waltzing," Leonard said, not really complaining. It had been a long time since he'd been this close to anyone for a reason other than a con or thievery, and he had to admit that it felt good holding Sara in his arms. 

"Just go with it," Sara said, resting her head on his shoulder as they swayed to _One for My Baby_.

Leonard wasn't sure how much longer he could dance so closely with Sara before she started to notice just how much he was enjoying this dance. 

He was about to pull away when Sara spoke, her breath caressing the skin of his neck. "You know what dancing is, really, right?"

He licked his lips. "What's that?" 

"It's foreplay," Sara said, lifting her head to meet his eyes. He was relieved to see her eyes were as lust-filled as his own.

"Not all dancing," Leonard objected.

"Yes, all dancing," Sara disagreed. "Whether you're standing three feet apart or three inches, you're seducing each other with movement."

"Are you saying that you're trying to seduce me, Sara?" Leonard drawled.

"Well, you did walk right into my trap," she admitted, pressing herself closer to him.

Leonard stopped moving. "You set me up?" he ground out.

"I wanted to dance with you," Sara confessed. "I knew you wouldn't do it if I asked."

"I don't like being played," Leonard said, pushing Sara away from him. 

"But you liked dancing with me," Sara said. "Admit it."

"Yes, I liked it, but I don't like the way you got your dance," he said. "I hope you savored it, because it's the last one you'll have from me."

"You don't mean that," Sara said. 

"Try me," Leonard said and stormed out of the room. He nearly ran into Stein in the hallway.

"Is that Sinatra?" he asked. Leonard ignored him and headed straight for his bunk. 

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Mick asked when Leonard stomped into their room and shut the door. 

Leonard really wished he had a door he could slam.

"That...woman," Leonard snarled. 

"Blondie?" Mick asked. "What'd she do?"

"She tricked me," Leonard fumed. "She conned _me_."

"The dancing thing was for you?" Mick realized. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"You knew what she was plotting?" Leonard asked in surprise.

Mick held up his hands. "I knew she was trying to make it look like she couldn't dance. Heard her strategizing with Gideon. I didn't know who she was hoping to get caught by, I swear. But I shoulda guessed it was you."

"Why would you think that?" Leonard asked; the wind going out of his sails and now honestly curious.

"Please," Mick huffed. "You two have been dancing around each other since we got on board this flying hunk of metal. No pun intended. We both know you weren't going to make a move, so I'm glad she did. Guess it didn't go how she planned?"

"It did; right up until she admitted to setting me up," Leonard admitted. "How'd she even know I'd fall for it?"

"In case you haven't noticed, you do have a thing for damsels in distress," Mick pointed out. "I know Sara ain't no damsel, but she was acting like one, I'm betting. You don't like to see pretty girls in distress. Raising Lisa ruined you."

"I don't think of Sara as my little sister," Leonard objected.

"Thank goodness for that," Mick said. "It would be really awkward boning her if you thought of her like a sister."

Leonard's face screwed up in disgust at that image. Not boning Sara, he'd rather like to do that, but the part about him ever thinking of her as a sister. He cared for in a very un-brotherly way.

"You can't blame the girl for doing what she had to to try to get you to notice her," Mick continued. 

"I already noticed her," Leonard said.

"But you weren't doing anything about it," Mick reminded him. "She may not have chosen the best method of trying to turn your head, but at least she acted. Which is more than I can say for you."

"I should go apologize for storming out like that," Leonard glumly admitted. 

"Have fun," Mick called after him.

Leonard found Sara in her bunk, lying on the bed as she stared at the ceiling, the door open. He stepped inside and closed the door.

"I'm sorry," he said, softly, approaching the bed.

"For being an ass?" Sara asked, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"For overreacting," Leonard said, stepping close. 

"And for being an ass?" Sara pressed.

"And for being an ass," Leonard agreed, the corners of his lips turning up. "I had to take a step back to realize what was going on."

"Did you?" Sara asked, searching his eyes.

Leonard closed the remaining distance between them, stepping between her legs. He lifted his hands to her face as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Sara whimpered into the kiss. Her hands wound around his neck as her legs wrapped around his, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. 

"It's about damn time," Sara said when the kiss ended. 

She grabbed his shirt and pulled as she fell back on the bed, bringing him with her. They both laughed as they moved around so they were lying properly on the bed before resuming their dance.

The End


End file.
